


If You Give a Convict a Bath

by lunamayma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamayma/pseuds/lunamayma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Remus gives Sirius a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Give a Convict a Bath

On the first night home, Sirius will probably cut his hand on the sharp edge of the splintering coffee table. His already bloody and dirty skin will now have a deep red gash. Tugging him to the bathroom, I will sit the dismantled Sirius on the floor. I will have to wash it later on. I leave to boil some water for the tub and thinks Sirius would like some tea. Then I will realize I don't have any of the peppermint tea that Paddy likes. So I will have to improvise. I need to steep some mint leaves, melt some of the small peppermint candies I had for Floranita. Then the water is bubbling, so I will need to stop making tea and carry the rusted pot back into the bathroom, where Sirius is sleeping.

I will have to shake Sirius awake, remove the prison clothing, and dump the hot water into the tub. Then I will help Sirius in. While helping Sirius in, I will no doubt notice the well adorned manhood of my former lover. And I will turn away and search for a cloth. When I find an old one, I will gently rub soap in Sirius' body. I will wash under Sirius' arms, his nails, wash off the grime. Then the water will be filthy, so I have to suffer with dirty water from his bath.

I will pull Sirius out and give him some clothing from my own closet. Seeing how dirty the closet is, I realize I need to clean it. So I hop right to it, organizing the cramped space. While hanging up a sweater, I see a receipt for the recently paid water bill and remember I wanted a bath. So I will walk past Sirius' new room and see how lonely he is. So I put off my lukewarm dirty watered bath to kiss my lover. I know the kissing will progress into touching then touching into licking and licking to love making. But I still allow Sirius fingers to explore.

When Sirius is finally sated enough to climax and roll over, I will remember the bath and then the tea. So I will run into the small kitchen, boil some more water, turn off the oven and save what is left of my pot.

The scrubbing will remind me of the bathroom floor in need of a good wiping. So I will use the warm water to bathe and wash the floor. As I undress my sweater will snag on that loose nail. I groan and pull out the sewing kit. Then I realize the sewing kit is rusted, so I will need to polish the needles before anything. Polishing the needles will be easy then I remember that Sirius is allergic to the smell of my rust remover. So I have to use the smallest amount possible. After polishing the rusted needles and sewing my favorite sweater, I will check the water- lukewarm.

I will dip myself gingerly into the water and will feel Sirius’ grime coating the bottom of the tub. So then I use this time in the bath to clean the wet dirt. After bathing in lukewarm water, I will look for some cologne – anything to cover the smell of dog.

Then when I think of dogs, I will go to check on Sirius, who will be mesmerized by the telly. Some silly soap opera. I'll push back Sirius lank curls and want to wash his hair. So I boil one more pot. When the pot is done, I'll use a new bar of soap to wash Sirius hair in the room. Finally after Sirius is shaven and his hair is clean, I will brush Sirius' hair and give his hair that beautiful bounce it used to have. As I finish up, the telly will show that tea commercials. Oops.


End file.
